Ralph (TV Season 5)
"You trust them? I don't know. I think I have seen them before.." '- Ralph skeptical about Rick's group.' Ralph is a character introduced in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. ''He is the cousin of Alice and was encountered by Rick's group on the way to Washington D.C., while looting a store. Overview Ralph is a skeptical but fearless teenage boy. He is generally hardened by the apocalypse similar to Carl Grimes, but shows his softer side during Alice's death. He is willing to kill when necessary, may it be human or walker. He has a rather jokingly side and sometimes replies unseriously when asked. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Ralph before the outbreak, but it is confirmed that he and Alice were living in Australia and were at the United States with his parents for a trip when the outbreak started. They somehow fortified a small convenience store in Maryland, which Rick and his group encounter later on. Post-Apocalypse Ralph is first seen with his cousin Alice hiding out behind a counter when Rick went inside the store. After looking around, he sees the store as safe and tells his other group members to come in. They do, but Ralph points a gun at Rick and asks their reason for being here. Rick tries to explain as Daryl points his shotgun at him and warns him to put his gun down. Alice comes out and tells Ralph to put the gun down, which he does, skeptically. Alice introduces herself and Ralph to the group, and vice versa. Rick tells them their purpose of going to Washington D.C., and invites them to join the group. Alice agrees but Ralph tells her they shouldn't, but he is convinced anyway. The two pack their items inside the store and join Rick and his group. While on a street, they are ambushed by a small amount of walkers. They kill off most of them but Alice is cornered by two and gets bit before Ralph could shoot both walkers. Ralph locates the bite at her hip, and Carol tells him it's fatal. Tear-eyed, they say their final goodbyes and he puts her down. The group finds an unused RV just by the corner of the store and spends the night in there. Ralph couldn't sleep after killing Alice, and Carl approaches him and asks him why he pointed a gun at his father. Ralph, sarcastically, tells him he simply walked in. Carl tells him he shouldn't do that again and he understands why he had to kill Alice. He leaves the RV as Ralph falls asleep. In the morning, Rick comes in and asks Ralph about his life. However, Ralph does not trust him and only tells him snippets of fortificating the store. Rick tells him he can depend on them when he needs to, and Ralph replies, "Whatever." Killed Victims *Alice *Numerous counts of walkers. Relationships Alice "''Tell him, alright? Tell him why he did this.." - Ralph to Alice why God asked her to die. Ralph cares for her and tries his best to protect her. She looks onto Ralph as his younger brother rather than a cousin. This relationship is further explained when Alice dies. Rick Grimes "Please, just leave and don't go back!" - Ralph asking Rick's group to leave. Ralph is distrustful of Rick, this may be because of his general skepticism. However, he does trust Rick a little by giving him details of what happened to him during the apocalypse. Carl Grimes "You wanna know why? He walked in, that's why." - Ralph to Carl about pointing a gun at Rick. Ralph is distrustful of Carl, the same way as he is to his father. Carl, in turn is wary of his attitude but rather feels sympathetic to him. Daryl Dixon "Where did that mountain guy come from?" - Ralph insulting Daryl after he points his shotgun at him. Ralph is hostile to Daryl, seeing as he pointed a shotgun at him and Ralph throws cumulative insults at him.